


High school's a strange place

by Kr1411



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is Sebastian Smythe, Barry regrets high school, Fluff, Gen, I don't get enough sleep, Warbler!Barry, crack!fic, like ALOT, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: Felicity finds a video of Barry when he was in high school





	High school's a strange place

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff piece because I couldn't get this idea out of my head :)
> 
> Rated T for language

Today was boring.

There were no crimes, no mayoral duties Felicity had to help Oliver with, and Prometheus seemed to take a break (Did villains actually do that?) So, casually, she went onto YouTube.

Her secret guilty pleasure was watching show choirs, no matter how long ago it was they were posted. Generally, they all sounded good. She found an Acapella version of Stand, followed by Glad You Came from 2012, performed by the Dalton Academy Warblers. They were supposedly the best show choir until Dalton burned down.

She clicked on the video (<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XSYX7NJQfbc> ) suddenly recognized the lead singer. But it couldn't be who she thinks he is, is he? 

Felicity thought back to what he said a year ago about dancing.

_"There's not going to be dancing, is there? I'm just not to good on my feet."_

_"I was serious about not being able to dance."_

But if this guy was Barry, than he lied about all that. 

She called Barry, because now he was going to be getting a load of shit.

* * *

 Barry was hanging out at S.T.A.R. Labs, with nothing better to do, when suddenly he got a call from Felicity.?

"Hey, Felicity, what's up?" He asked, eyeing Caitlin and Cisco.

_"Barry Allen, why didn't you tell me you were in show choir in high school?"_

Barry's heart stopped. She didn't just say what he thought she did, did she?

"Wh- what do you mean?" He choked out, being sure to leave the cortex as he did.

_"Don't you dare bullshit me, Allen. I saw the video. And if you don't tell me why you're on that stage singing, I'll be sure to put them on the internet where everyone can find them."_

She was obviously trying not to laugh. Barry was sweating balls by now. He wanted to keep his high school life in high school. He was a real dick back then, and did many things he regrets to this day. He's just lucky no permanent damage was done.

"Felicity, don't. The fact that those video's are on YouTube is bad enough-"

_"There's more?"_

Barry sighed. "In high school, I went to a prep school, Dalton Acadamy. I was a real douchebag there, and I did things I regret to this day. I almost made my crush at the time lose an eye by trying to ruin his boyfriends clothes."

_"You didn't tell me you were gay," Felicity cut in._

"Bi. And that wasn't even the worst of it. I accidentally drove someone to try to kill themselves, even though they told me it wasn't my fault. I still blame myself."

Felicity tried to cut in, but Barry didn't let her.

"I was tired of getting Bulkied all the time, so Joe sent me to Ohio where I could live with my uncle, Richard Smythe. There, I didn't want anyone to know who Barry Allen was, and I wasn't going to stand by and get bullied. So, I changed my last name to Smythe and went by my second middle name, Sebastian. I went from being bullied to being the bully, Felicity. That's why I didn't tell you anything about my high school life. I'd like to leave it in the past."

Felicity stayed silent. 

_"I'm still sending everyone the videos."_

"Felicity, NO!" The line went dead.

* * *

 

"Barry, Felicity just sent me this video of younger you, what's up with - " Barry hung up. That was the third time someone called. First Oliver, than Iris (whom he successfully hid his past from until then) then last, but not least, Cisco. He also got a text from Caitlin asking what the hell was going on. 

He sent Felicity a text. "I will NEVER forgive you for this," only to get a smiley face emoji as a reply.

Next thing he knew, Oliver and Felicity were in Central City, Oliver demanding an explanation, and Felicity trying not to laugh her ass off. 

So that's why, that night, he had everyone who saw the video gathered in the West living room.

"So, I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here..."

* * *

 

Barry felt good, getting all that off his chest. Now he truly had no secrets from these people, or not as many big ones. 

Iris, however, was pissed that he hid all that from her. She swore to Barry that she'd get revenge on him.

So when he went on Facebook two days later to find Iris added a video, he watched it in Horror. 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L3iA-tAWODM>

_Remember, **Barry** , never keep secrets from me >:)_

Barry knew then and there that he was going to die. He then went to read the comments.

_Felicity Smoak: HOW DID I NOT FIND THIS?_

_Cisco Ramon: Duuuude. This is the Best thing ever_

_Oliver Queen: Barry what the hell?_

_Nick Duval: Yessss, get it Sebastian!_

Barry sometimes forgot that Iris knew Nick, and Nick knew Barry's backstory. 

But still, after seeing this, he just wanted to go sleep in a hole. 6 feet deep, to be exact.

* * *

 

"Dude, I don't know why you're embarrassed by this! It's amazing!" Cisco said to Barry a few days later. It was a training day, but Dr. Wells was nowhere to be found and Caitlin was preparing for their session. So that left those two, with Cisco watching the Moves like Jagger video for the thousandth time.

"It's just... wrong man," Barry said, clearly still embarrassed. 

"Whatever," Cisco mumbled. Everyone gets embarrassed about high school, like Caitlin told Barry she doesn't even talk about her high school life, as no one would believe she went to a "super hero high school." She said really, it was quite complicated, and Barry wasn't even sure he believed her. 

After a couple months, though,  everything faded away, and all was normal again, no one brought up the videos again, and Barry was especially thankful for that. High school was a strange place, after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you catch the Sky High reference I hid in there, I love you.


End file.
